kosaifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:睡眠/b00p 4
— Jake to Anna Jake Miller (aka John) is a 19 year old troublemaker college sophmore who attends Maple Hills College. He is the leader of a small gang called The Voiceless Wolves which is known for their succesful robberies and gruesome fight scenes. He has just established his relationship with security guard Chris Fisher. History Jake Charles Miller Personality Positive: Clever, Loyal, Comforting *Johnathan is very clever, always thinking through situations and getting out of trouble before getting caught when an alarm is tripped or when a security guard is in the same hallway as him. He is very loyal, if you can get past the wall of trust he has he will remain loyal and by your side. If you are close to him he can be very comforting, his deep voice soothing you in a hushed whisper and taking care of your issues he can be there to reassure you everything will be alright. Neutral: Persistant, Reflective *mew Negative: Secretive, Over-protective, Impulsive *He is one to be secretive about his past and his feelings never verbally expressing his emotions and rather keeping them to himself which can cause him to be impulsive when set off and let his emotions all out without much thought behind it. He is also very over-protective over whats his and can lash out easily to those who dare touch what belongs to him. Extra *Johnathan is in a battle with depression which he deals with being a self harmer, if given the time to look at his arms he is covered in deep and lengthy scars, some old some fresh. *He has only ever cried once over the course of his life which was when his mother died at the age of 14. *He is deffinatly the more dominate one in a relationship but doesn't mind the tables being turned. *He is rich thanks to his robberies which is why he lives in a four storied house. *Is openly gay but doesn't anounce it unless questioned. *Has killed a total of 11 people Physical Appearance At first look it is no mystery why Johnathan is swooned over by many that take a glance in his direction. His body is well built being taller than average (6'3) and well muscular. Starting at his face his cheekbones are perfect and well sculptured holding smooth cheeks and well kept beard which matches the color of his hair which is a dirty blonde. His hair is naturally upright and is shorter. His eyes are something many can get lost in especially when the sun hits his eyes. When the sun hits his brown eyes you can tell if aloud close enough that 'brown' no longer describes them. They melt into golden rays circling an eclipse which prove never boring and he uses seductivly to catch people of guard and fluster them if he pleases. His face has a few scars including a few small nicks above his left eyebrow. His lips are something many dream to kiss or touch being a perfect paler pink and soft to the touch. Moving to his body Johnathan is a slightly and taned man and covered in many scars. Scar include ones from self harm which cover both forearms, bullet wounds, stab wounds, knife slashes, and from time to time multiple bruises. His back is also covered in multiple scratch like scars aswell. His clothing typically includes long sleeved shirts in darker colors with simple jeans. During fighting and robberies though he has a black hoodie and a black mask with a wolf design on it which covers the bottom half of his face to mask his voice since the hood of his hoodie shadows his face enough. His hoodie pocket is normal armed with his weapon of choice a golden handled dagger or a black pistol. Relationships Luke Miller — NPC — Father — 25% "-" Maxine Miller — NPC — Mother — 100% "..You deserved better. Your heart aches for love and it won't receive it. You had a husband, he was supposed to love you. He didn't." Zoe Miller — NPC — Younger Sister — 100% "You're sure annoying ya little brat but I love you. I'm your big brother though so if you ever plan on dating don't expect me to be as easy on them as I am with playing with you. I won't always let them win if they ever hurt that beautiful and glowing heart of yours." Anna Anderson — FallenCrescent — Love Interest — 100% "You are the sun in my day, the wind in my sky, the waves in my ocean, and the beat in my heart. I always listened to love songs on my own, I'd plug my earbuds in and listen to them alone with little thought of what they ment to me. Suddenly when I met you, they were all about you. They say you can only fall in love once, but everytime I see you I fall in love all over again. Your beauty overwhelms me and there are no words to describe it. I'll ask you to be mine soon enough baby girl, I hope you don't mind getting spoiled and protected. No one will ever harm your delicate laugh. Your a real special, delicate flower." Category:Blog posts